


Canada, the USA and Mexico being bros

by KeaLime



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: America can be threating when he wants to, Multi, New England was really small compared to the other two, canada gets third wheeled into next week, mexico is around 90 year older than america somehow thats a similar age, mexico is the common sense, no im tagging right come fight me, she a chaotic dumbass too but slightly more aware than the other two, the amount they bond on their dislike for europeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime
Summary: The North Americans, the Villainlings, the New World, the ex-colonies. Their group has had been named many times and while they may only be friends through circumstances, their ages and their land, they're truly siblings in spirit, their friendship waxing and waning, as they gossip about the Europeans and the rest of their family. Dragging each other in and out of trouble.The villainlings really shine together and I love their dynamic so they get their own oneshot fic
Relationships: Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Canada, the USA and Mexico being bros

America had finally finished the task he’d been working on, pushing himself away from the computer. The elections were almost over so he figured he’d get a headstart, he’d been away from his country in an attempt to get away from the constant tearing in his mind. It didn't quite work but it was nice to see others he hadn’t met up within some time, Germany, South Korea, Israel, Japan. He was incredibly glad that countries were exempted from the restrictions, it’s not like they could spread it.

And now he was in Canada, the last pit stop before returning to the fire to try and quell it. He traced the few cracks that had appeared in the crooks of his neck. He wasn't too far gone… not yet. Not. yet. 

America passed by Canada’s room as he groomed his hand through the crystal white hair, his brother had retired hours ago. He tapped open the door, his eyes falling on the dark form. He was about to retreat when he heard another softer sound than his brother’s breathing, a sob. 

He whipped around, crouching head to the bed. Canada's face scrunched in a terrified expression as tears continued to fall from his still closed eyes. America hesitantly hovered his hand around his brother’s shoulder.

“Mha~ non non… arrête ça- arrête! S'il vous plaît!” America didn't know who he was begging to but he was getting louder and more distraught. The American decided that was enough, he slung himself up on the bed, taking both the other’s shoulders. 

He shook him gently. “Hey! Hey… Come on.” Canada began to wake but that didn't calm him down. His sobs still coming. America tried to console him but he barely seemed to notice he was there.

He paused, he knew a way to calm him down. No one was here, it’s safe. 

He flicked his glasses down, his sight blurred as his good eye was covered by the blue glow, the union jack shimmering light in the dark room. Canada’s eyes fell on America’s, his squirming calming down, his breathing steadied. The Canadian’s eyes began flickering back, the flower of his right eye dimming in the British light. 

“That’s it…” He cooed, gently pushing their heads together. 

Canada let out a quiet sigh as he finally relaxed. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to the lovely PJ, who I spent ten minutes trying to write a paragraph to explain one of my headcanons before promptly giving up and writing this instead


End file.
